


Little Wonders

by TheLastShadow



Series: Facing Death [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is curious about the magic surrounding Loki. Loki just wants to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

Gabriel dips his fingers in the shimmering magic collecting on Loki’s skin. He smears it across the pale shoulder feeling scars beneath his fingertips. The chaotic energy bites his vessel as he traces the swirling bumps when he presses harder. He frowns when he watches them disappear. Somewhere in the back of his mind this is familiar. He knows this. He _knows_ he should know this.

 _‘What is this? What_ is _this?’_

As soon as he retracts his hand his worrying thoughts begin to evaporate. He feels dazed for a moment because something happened but he can’t remember why it’s important.

Loki grins and his form shifts to slink around and behind Gabriel. The god studies the black feathers, lightly brushing the flexible wingtips. He straightens a few that are bent and chuckles when the angel winces. The trickster tugs a feather located closer to the skin and laughs when Gabriel growls at him. He morphs into a large falcon as he jumps out of reach. The angel shakes his head as he watches Loki fly overhead and he shifts into a bird, too. Gabriel feels the uneasiness fade as he flies higher into the clear sky. 

There’s nothing to worry about, everything is fine.


End file.
